vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iihiko Shishime
Summary Iihiko Shishime (獅子目 言彦, Shishime Iihiko) was the first man Ajimu Najimi could not defeat, and whose legend has been passed down for five thousand years within the Shiranui Village. Iihiko is the chief antagonist of the Unknown Shiranui Arc. While Medaka can be considered a shonen hero, Iihiko would best be described as a Fairy Tale Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-B, possibly 5-C. Unknown with Irreversible Destruction. Name: Iihiko Shishime, Irreversible Destroyer, Echo of a Hero Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Human/Demon, Former Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration negation, can prevent stamina from recovering, Master Martial Artist, Possession, Non-Physical Interaction (He was capable of ignoring Ajimu's non-corporeal nature), Attack Reflection, can bypass Damage Transfer, Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Power Nullification (None of Medaka's or Ajimu's abilities worked on him), Supernatural Luck (His luck should be comparable to Medaka's due to being a hero like her) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City Block level, possibly Moon level physically (Fought against End God Mode Medaka easily), Unknown with Irreversible Destruction (His ability lets him destroy virtually anything, and it ignores conventional durability) Speed: FTL (Easily reacted to Medaka's Kurokami Phantom and called it "slow") Lifting Strength: Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Unknown, at least City Block Class, possibly Moon Class Durability: Unknown, at least City Block level, possibly Moon level. Unknown with Subjective Immunity and Irreversible Destruction (Any attack Iihiko does not recognize will not effect him, even if it would otherwise damage him. In addition, the stronger an attack used against him that he does acknowledge, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal). Stamina: Inhuman Range: Average human melee range, a couple of meters with projectiles like rubber band Standard Equipment: Unconventional weapons: Glasses, rubber band, etc Intelligence: 5000 years experience in combat Weaknesses: The irreversible destruction is a double-edged sword, if he accidentally hits himself, it will not heal. And if Iihiko is defeated, then the damage will become reparable. It is possible to trick Iihiko into recognizing an attack if you can convince him that the attack is "fresh". Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Omni-Weapon Proficiency: Iihiko's proof of worth. He can use almost any object in the enviroment as a weapon, and use it to an incredibly effective degree. He was able to pick up Zenkichi's glasses, and use it with such skill that he was able to match Medaka is close combat. He can use the air itself as a weapon, or grab a still living person on the battle field and use them with almost perfect skill. He managed to take a rubber band, and bisect Ajimu in a single shot. His ability to wield almost anything as a weapon is tied in with his other ability, Irreversible Destruction, as all of them take on the same properties, with almost all of them seemingly bypass durability. How he chooses his weapons is not clear and seemingly arbitrary to an on looker, but he can apparently distinguish the most effective weapon for the given situation, and find which tool is most compatible with his powers. * Subjective Immunity: That which Iihiko does not recognize, does not effect him. While Iihiko is incredibly durable, that is not what makes him so hard to kill. It is the combination of the defensive aspect of Irreversible Destruction and this ability that makes him borderline invincible. Making Iihiko recognize attacks is incredibly difficult. When kicked in the face, he perceived it as nothing more than a mosquito bite. Even if an attack is powerful enough to damage him, it does not mean it will effect him. He was stabbed full of swords, but perceived it as no more than acupuncture, so he took no meaningful damage despite the sword sticking into him. He was struck with massive bolts of electricity, but he perceived it as nothing more "Low Grade Electra-Shock Therapy," so it dealt no damage and only managed to relax him. He does not seem to recognize Abnormalities or Minuses at all, and as such he is not effected by them. It is unclear if it is a product of this ability or Irreversible Destruction, but he can also seemingly ignore defensive abilities that he does not recognize as well. If one can manage to make Iihiko recognize an attack, then he must defend. However, an enemy may be better off if he did not recognize their techniques to begin with, as the alternative can be far worse. * Irreversible Destruction: Any damage Iihiko deals to the world does not heal; Shiranui states he was a man born to destroy the world. Whether natural or skill based, Iihiko's actions cannot be recovered from. That includes even unconventional ways of healing such as Kumagawa's All Fiction. However, the true horror of this ability manifests itself in the defensive application; the stronger an attack used against him, the further the attack itself will be "broken", and never return to normal. An arm used to punch him will be permanently broken, and superpowers will often become unusable. He will also no longer recognize any ability or technique previously used against him as an attack, so even if the power is somehow still functional after being used on him, it will not effect him anyway. However, if Iihiko is defeated, then the damage will become reparable. This ability is ludicrously difficult to define by a tier. Note 1: To make this profile possible, it had to avoid the claim of Iihiko being considered a higher-dimensional entity (that statement sounds more like an expression), and even then, it is arguable whether or not this is true, but he won against a ridiculously powerful character simply because the author wanted him to. Note 2: Regarding the Light Speed Hyperbole, there are only so many statements that could be dismissed as mere hyperbole, but none of then with any contradictions whatsoever. Even narration point to certain characters (5 at the maximum) being lightspeed, with no contradictions at all. In fact Ajimu blowing up the star, the nature of Hinokage's Theme Song, and Medaka destroying the moon overnight only point towards it. Even Iihiko called Medaka's Kurokami Phantom "slow, right before beating her with glasses. Gallery Iihiko stops Medaka as Shiranui.png|Iihiko in Shiranui's body, stopping Medaka's attack Hero_Iihiko.png|Iihiko back in ancient times, as a fairy tale hero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Fukurou Tsurubami (Medaka Box) Fukurou's Profile Lord Revelation (I Shall Seal the Heavens) Lord Revelation's Profile (5-C forms were used) Aleister Crowley (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Aleister's Profile (Speed equalized, 7-A Aleister) Knight (Destiny) (Destiny) Knight's Profile (Speed equalized, 8-B forms were used, Taken Knight was used) Inconclusive Matches: Weather Report (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Weather's Profile (Speed was Equalized) SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682’s Profile (Extended Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Caster of Red (Shakespeare) (Fate/Apocrypha) Caster of Red's profile (Speed is Equalized. Caster has knowledge of Iihiko's stories, and iihiko knows who Shakespeare is from reputation. Caster is given prep.) Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5